1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to surgery. And more particularly to the orthopedics of reconstructive and aesthetic surgery including a bone prothesis and to a surgical method of implanting the prothesis on the malar, or cheek bone, of a patient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The medical speciality of facial cosmetic surgery, reconstructive and plastic surgery involves reconstruction of the cutaneous tissues around the neck and face, which is performed to correct defects and to remove the marks of time.
It has also been developed to improve, or correct, the facial features of a patient. For example, Rhytidoplasty, or face lift, is performed to remove excess skin and tighten the remaining skin to give a more youthful appearance to an older person. Rhinoplasty has been developed to improve the shape and contour of the patient's proboscis. Blepharoplasty is performed to remove wrinkles and bulges around the eyelids.
Many deformities by birth, accident, infection, cancer removal, or surgical necessity may need reconstruction by implanting prothesis as well as reconstructing the bony facial skeleton.
Surgical implants have also been developed in conjunction with these surgical techniques to also alter the appearance of the chin and nose by implanting a prothesis. The chin implant is surgically inserted and positioned on the mandible to buildup the chin and give it a more pleasing appearance. This procedure is called Mentoplasty. An example of such an implant is disclosed in Wagner, U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,191.
The inventor of the present invention, who is a Plastic Surgeon, saw the continued need for new surgical implants and new plastic surgery procedures in an ongoing effort to improve the effectiveness of plastic surgery. As a result of this need, the inventor invented the malar implant and the surgical procedure for correctly implanting it on the patient.